The Dead will Walk
by Ryan the author
Summary: Hiatus Based on the 2oo4 film, this story will show the story of a bunch of young people as they try to survive this Zombie invasion. And the reason why the infection started in the first place. Please R&R, rated M due to Extreme violence and language.


**Introduction**

A man sleeping in bed awakens and is shown from his right side with his eyes opening. A ceiling fan is right above him swooshing its blades in the sky, the TV was left on all night as he slept.

He gets out of bed and walks outside on the balcony of his apartment looking at the nice bright sun floating in the sky and the birds chirping across a vast area. Everything is peaceful a nice looking woman appears to the side of the man.

"Hey, Dave" She says.

"Hey, Lisa." Dave says.

"Is that all you can say to me after the days you haven't called me. I've been worried sick about you, what's going on?" She demands an answer

"I've just been running into some problems lately Lisa, I'll get over it eventually..."

"But that's what you always say!" Lisa yells.

"Listen things with work have not been easy for me." Dave says.

"Of course Dave that's always the case with you."

"You know what Lisa, why don't you get the fuck off my back!" Dave says.

"Well, then you can go to hell!" Walks quickly away with her purse to the side.

Dave sighs and then walks back in his apartment room and he goes back on the bed and notices the Emergency Broadcast system is on, he doesn't think much of it as he lies back in bed and flips the channel but it is the same on all stations.

"Fucking Television…" He says to himself.

He then shuts his eyes and there is darkness, some many minutes later he opens them again and hears a loud knock at the door.

"God damn it! Who the hell could that be? Lisa, if that's you…" He quickly gets up and goes to the door and opens it. "Yeah what-"He sees Lisa standing at the door but there is something about her that seems a bit of a miss. Her eyes look very different almost like a pitch yellow color, and her skin is all decomposed and pale and she has blood on the side of her mouth.

"Lisa what the hell happened?" Dave asks.

She hisses at him with a growl and jumps right toward him.

"Oh, shit!" He tries closing the door on her but her hand and head keep it partially opened, he keeps trying to close it till she gives up and he closes it completely. She begins banging on the door to try and get it open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Runs to his bed and from under his pillow takes out a pistol.

Lisa continues to try and punch through the door and dents start to get made in the door.

"Lisa! I'll shoot!" Dave shouts.

Lisa keep hitting down the door until you see her face a bit through cracks.

Dave runs into his bathroom and shuts the door with his gun in the air. He falls the ground next to the door trying to take this all in. He then puts his ear up to the door and he no longer hears the noises of banging anymore, but he does hear distant sounds of sirens, like the warning bell and Police and Ambulances. He creaks the door open and notices that the door leading outside is completely open but there is no sign of Lisa anywhere.

Dave leaves the bathroom and looks around the room, and he finds nothing he goes outside and notices people running down the streets and he notices some weird looking people running right after those people. Then with a flash right from behind Lisa appears about to bite Dave.

Dave jumps right out of the way as Lisa leaps forward toward him, he then takes one shot and she falls over on the balcony floor. Dave breathes heavily after that and looks as if a tear was about to come down, but then Lisa gets back up and growls and hisses at him.

"What the hell?" Dave says to himself.

Lisa hisses again then all of the sudden a loud bang is heard and half of Lisa's head is gone, Dave looks in horror as she falls to the ground dead. Dave turns around and notices a man in a black coat behind him with a shotgun. "You, come with me!" The man shouts to Dave.

Dave without thinking gets up and obeys the mans order, hey there really is nothing he can do to stop it. Dave and the man walk down the stairs of the place and they hear screaming and explosions in the background and some shooting, there is a van with some other people men and women inside of it and Dave and the black coated man enter it without much of a word.

The car then starts riding off out of the parking lot and through the windows Dave sees people running from these beasts as the van starts to speed up, a man runs across the street but is greeted by a one of these beasts and right in front of Dave is ripped to shreds as other ones make their way to feast upon the mans innards.

As the van speeds up down the big roads there is a back up and from a distance you see chaos all over the city.

In the van Dave turns and looks at the man in the black coat and he simply asks: "What is this?"

"Hell." The man says.


End file.
